The Day of the Hair Pin
by orangepencils
Summary: It's scary, but it's true sometimes hair can truly take a blow out of your pride.


**The Day of the Hair Pin**

**Well hello! Just a little something I did like that. I'm on a one shot high lol! Well now I must go do my homework so enjoy!**

**Summary: It's scary, but it's true sometimes hair can truly take a blow out of your pride. One shot humor and a tad mystery. Pointless.**

**148**

**Disclaimer: Don't ask what possessed me. Title doesn't really have anything to do with the fic… well not really… depends lol.**

The Day of the Hair Pin

It was another regular day in the Sengoku-Jidai. All was at peace or as close to it when there was a battle between two rivals going on in front of you. Kagome was witnessing another battle between Inuyasha and Koga. She still couldn't understand why the two of them couldn't just quit.

They were equally matched and it only gave them extra injuries. It seemed as though Inuyasha would actually win for once and maybe after this their squabbles would end but then the unexpected happened.

Inuyasha's hair got in the way.

"Ah fuck I can't see!" The hanyou dropped his sword and walked around like a blind man. Koga took a moment to observe this and laugh a good minute.

"Hey dog breath, ever thought of cutting off that long mane of yours?" The wolf prince said between fits of laughter.

"Shut up and fight me." Inuyasha yelled at him once he had removed the hair out of his face.

"Hm, maybe I should give you a hair cut." Koga tried to pull Inuyasha's hair out but that really did not work and it just aggravated the hanyou further. In the end, it was a giggling Kagome who managed to separate the two.

"What's so funny!" He asked her.

"Nothing, Inuyasha, nothing. But maybe you'd want to comb your hair." She told him. He looked at the rest of his group and he saw that they were laughing too.

"I must say Inuyasha; you have a very unique hair style today. I've never seen something look more, _different._" Miroku said putting an accent on the word different. Most of the hair that was supposed to be on the right side had gone to the left and it made him look very funny.

"Shut up!" He shook his head like a dog and his hair fell back into place. They went back to the village and nothing else was said about it.

--

Later in the evening, some random centipede youkai came to attack the village and the Inutachi went to exterminate it. Inuyasha decided to let the youkai battle a bit just to get rid of his frustration of getting embarrassed in front of Koga earlier today. The youkai was very weak but it did manage to attack Inuyasha's hair. That was the final straw for Inuyasha and in one flex of his claws, the demon was killed.

Just as he was about to gloat about their victory, he heard the annoying sound of laughter from his pack reach his ears. He turned around furiously and growled at them.

"What's wrong this time!" He saw the fox kit and Miroku rolling on the floor in laughter as Sango and Kagome held onto their stomachs as they continued laughing like they had never laughed before.

"Your hair… look at your hair!" Sango said before going into another fit of laughter. There was a lake near by and the hanyou went to see his reflection in it. To his horror, he saw that part of his hair on the left side was cut off at the same height of his chin.

"Great just great, first it gets in the way now it gets hacked off!" He yelled out in frustration. They went back to the village and during the trip back, Inuyasha had to endure his friends' constant laughter.

When they got to the village, some villagers that saw Inuyasha's hair started to snigger and it took the hanyou a lot of self reservation and patience not to go up to them and hack their hair off in a strange way.

During the entire night, Inuyasha was in a foul mood because of the incident. Kagome felt bad for him so she proposed to even it out for him. The man seemed flabbergasted about the idea. It was either leave his hair in this ridicule way or cut it in a ridicule way. Either way he would get laughed at and he was just about sick of hearing laughter.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, your hair will grow back." Kagome told him.

"That's not the point." He growled.

"Well it's either you look stupid or you look like you just have a bad hair cut. Choose." Shippo said from atop Kirara.

"Come on, I promise I won't make it look so bad." Kagome told him. She didn't know what she could do with his hair but she would do the best she could.

"Alright, fine, cut it!" He yelled out in frustration once he couldn't take it anymore. Kagome took out a pair of pink safety scissors that she had gotten for Shippo and started to even out his silky white looking hair. She felt bad cutting it off. It was really pretty and soft. The result was laughable. Inuyasha's hair ended right at his chin and it made him look kind of silly. It caused Miroku, Sango and Shippo to laugh some more.

"I knew it! I look even stupider!" He said before going to sit high in a tree. Kagome tried calling him back but nothing worked. Nothing more was said and the next day came by quickly.

As they walked towards another village, people pointed and giggled at Inuyasha's very short hairstyle. They had never seen a man more less a half demon wear his hair so short. Inuyasha pretended not to hear them but they all knew he had heard them loud and clear.

"This is all your fault woman! You and your crazy ideas."

"Well excuse me for wanting to help! At least now you look normal instead of a crazy mad scientist looking." Kagome told him.

"I don't know what a mad sii-en-tisst is but I sure as hell am mad!" He walked away and they simply followed him. Around some time during lunch, Inuyasha's day got worse. They crossed paths with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pretended not to smell his scent that was about twenty miles away but the elder brother did not want to simply walk away. He wanted to know what his little brother was up to. When Sesshomaru arrived there with Rin and Jaken, the expression on Jaken and Sesshomaru's faces were priceless.

"Sire, I always knew your half twit brother was strange but I never knew he was _this _strange." Jaken told Sesshomaru. Rin hadn't said other than a cheerful hello and a comment on how different and nice Inuyasha-Sama's hair looked today. The remark only caused Inuyasha to curse this day even more.

"First you're born a half demon, then you live, afterwards you receive father's fang that clearly should belong to me, you then managed to get sealed to a tree and now you're going punk on me. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU INSOLENT WHELP! What the hell went wrong with you!" He cried out in defeat. He raised his arm towards the sky and glanced upwards.

Inuyasha was about to say something in his defense but Sesshomaru interrupted him.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to hear any explanations about your weird hair style. Nothing about this meeting shall be said." With that he gave one last sigh and left. Jaken and Rin followed close behind and they could still hear Jaken comment on the new hair style.

Inuyasha turned around to face them with a look that clearly said: "See! I told you I look stupid." But the hanyou was too stubborn to say it. This was some major damage to his ego.

--

The next morning, to Inuyasha's great surprise, he saw that his hair had grown considerably over the night. It now reached a bit passed his shoulders. Inuyasha was happy that he didn't look like some gay fag anymore. It had really annoyed him. He felt so good about his hair growth that he bragged about it all morning and he almost felt as though he could destroy Naraku with one swipe of his growing hair.

The only draw back about this sudden growth, was that it always got in his face and it was really annoying him.

"Why don't you just tie it up?" Kagome suggested when he complained for the umpteenth time that morning.

"No way! I've never tied it up and it's not today that I'm going to start." He said stubbornly.

Five minutes later and ten sit commands; Inuyasha was standing with his hair tied up in a strange way held up by a hair pin.

"I still don't know why I had to do this." He muttered.

"You were driving us all mad and something had to be done about your hair." Miroku told him from the sidelines. Inuyasha walked over to him and thumped him over the head.

They continued walking around and Inuyasha noticed that a lot of men were staring at him with lust in their eyes. He was freaked out about it and really felt grossed out. It reminded him too much of a certain member of the band of seven named Jakotsu.

He finally decided to find out why they were looking at him like that so he went to demand an answer. The moment one of the villagers from the village they were at heard his voice he fainted. Another man close by gasped.

"You're a man!" He said disbelief written all over his face.

"Of course I am, what the hell did you think I was, a woman!" When the other man nodded Inuyasha's jaw fell to the floor. He walked over to the closest river and looked at his reflection. To his horror, his hair was pinned in a very girl like/Jakotsu way. He immediately removed the hair pin and threw it out in the river.

When he walked back to where his supposedly friends were, he found them all laughing hysterically.

"The next one who tries to do something about my hair is going to be kissing Tetsusaiga." They stifled their laughter and they continued their walk in silence.

--

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up and he went to see if his hair had grown to its normal and regular length. To his horror, he found out that the only trace of silver hair he had on his scalp was his two silver ears. This was too much. It couldn't be. Even the uneven or the chin length or the stupid hair pin would be better than this. He did a very unlikely Inuyasha thing and screamed, very loudly.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

--

"!" Inuyasha woke up with a start and fell out of his tree. He looked around him and saw that it was pitch black. He didn't understand. He passed his hand on his head and he felt his long silky hair. Had it been a dream? He checked the length of his hair and it was as though it had never happened. Maybe it had been a horrible nightmare. Maybe he still had some pride left in him.

Relieved that it had all been an evil trick of his tired mind, he jumped back into his tree and put his hands in his sleeves and he felt something in them. He pulled the thing out and to his horror it was the same pin from his dream. There was something written on it and it said: But it did.

**THE END!**

**Pointless, yes. Funny, well I thought it was. I came up with this last night after reading a funny fic. Tell me what you think. This is dedicated to all the people from Dawson College and to the families of the students. **

**Read and review**

**Op**


End file.
